Don't be shy
by Rodeuse
Summary: OS Sheriarty court - Depuis que John est parti vivre avec Mary et que Jim Moriarty est de retour, Sherlock disjoncte un peu... un peu beaucoup. Assez pour envoyer un message au criminel consultant ? ( parti d'un délire Smauglock, Sherlock en mode " Smaug l'irrésistible " )


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors non, je n'ai pas abandonné " ne s'aimer que la nuit " - c'est juste un peu compliqué à construire et ça va prendre du temps mais ça viendra soyez patient - mais l'autre jour, en parlant avec Rock-Manga-Cats - à qui d'autre xD ? - On a commencé à délirer sur la voix MA NI FIQUE de Smaug - personne ne va sans savoir qu'il s'agit de Benedict Cumberbatch. Et vu comme on était craquées au cinéma - deux tarées, j'vous jure - à l'entente de " huuum there is something about us " aaaaah pis ensuite " Come nooooow. Don't be shyyyy " Alors là c'est foutu. On nous a perdu. Définitivement et irrémédiablement, tellement qu'on a commencé à imaginer ce que ça donnerait en sonnerie de portable... de là on a dérivé sur la scène de la piscine avec Moriarty et vu comme nous étions déjà particulièrement atteintes à ce moment là, on s'est dit que momo devait pas en mener large non plus si jamais c'était " Come now. Dont be shy " et non staying alive qui sonnait. On a imaginé qu'il aurait surement besoin d'air et qu'il ferai un arrêt cardiaque si Sherlock était en mode " Smaug le séducteur ". Que Sherlock serait obligé de lâcher son flingue pour lui faire du bouche à bouche et que John à ce moment là aurait sans doute rendu son tablier depuis longtemps x) ... Voilà voilà. Nous en étions à un tel niveau qu'elle m'a demandé de l'écrire, et comme je suis tout aussi tarée, autant y allez joyeusement - donc, cet OS délirant est pour Rock Manga Cats. Mais j'ai écrit ce que ça m'inspirait. **

**OS court - L'univers de Sherlock ne m'appartient pas et je n'en tire aucun argent. **

* * *

><p>Jim Moriarty rentrait chez lui – une de ses nombreuses habitations, en fait, en l'occurrence un loft artistiquement aménagé, non loin du 221b. Toujours est-il qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engager dans les escaliers en colimaçon que son portable se mit à vibrer. Il s'immobilisa et glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon de smoking.<p>

" 221b. NOW. SH "

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à peine avant que ses mains se mettent à pianoter d'elles-mêmes sur le clavier de son smartphone.

" You should know that i obey only if i want it, darling. "

Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Mais chut. Après tout, ce serait bien trop facile de simplement obéir… la réponse tarda à venir. Planté dans les escaliers, le dos contre le mur, il finit par s'assoir sur les marches et éclata de rire. _Oh, le jeu de la frustration, Sherlock ! Ca marche à tous les coups, n'est-ce pas ? _Son téléphone vibra enfin et il s'empressa de lire le nouveau message.

" So… I suppose i have to tempt you to… SH "

La langue de Jim, gourmande, passa sur ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, son silence tiendrait lieu de réponse, comme pour dire « va-y, tu as le champ libre, je n'attends que ça… » Et malgré son excitation, il désirait comprendre. Pourquoi Sherlock agissait-il ainsi tout à coup ? Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était en vie et que John l'avait quitté pour Mme Psychopathe, il semblait avoir quelque peu disjoncté. Mais il fallait bien avouer que ça n'allait pas pour lui déplaire… Peut-être même tout cela était-il parfaitement calculé, qui sait ? Il n'avait toujours pas répondu que Staying Alive annonça un appel. Le nom de Sherlock s'affichait, presque indécent, sur l'écran. Il décrocha, et sans un mot amena le téléphone à son oreille. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration, lente et profonde.

- Come now. Don't be shy...

Sa voix… _sa voix_. Grave, profonde, posée, trainante. Une voix de l'intérieur, une voix de sexe. Le « o » du now se prolongeant, comme le susurrement tentateur - dangereusement séducteur - du « shy ». Jim frémit de la tête au pied. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, lui donnant la chair de poule, accélérant son rythme cardiaque et hérissant chaque poil de sa peau en effervescence… Alors Sherlock poussa un petit rire machiavélique et raccrocha, laissant Jim bouleversé, le corps pantelant et moite, le souffle désordonné. Presque aussitôt, un nouveau message.

" Here is a settled problem. Now, be kind. Obey. "

Jim prit le temps de se remettre puis éclatant d'un rire surexcité, il tapa ces quelques mots avant de s'exécuter.

" You are lucky to be Sherlock Holmes. I wouldn't have obeyed to anyone. "

La porte du 221b était déjà entrouverte lorsque Jim arriva. Il n'eut qu'à la pousser, du bout des doigts, et dans le silence total, elle émit un long grincement inquiétant. Il faisait presque totalement noir. Les rideaux fermés plongeaient la pièce dans une nuit indécente qui éclipsait le jour, défiant toute notion temporelle et l'ordre même du monde. La seule source de lumière provenait de la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu doux et ardent dont les flammes chattoyantes jouaient d'ombres chinoises sur les murs, telle en une antre mystique de quelques sorciers ou dragons monstrueux. Des vollutes de fumée opaques tourbillonnaient lentement jusqu'au plafond. Jim referma la porte, donnant ainsi son accord à être ainsi cloitré dans cette cave infernale, ses yeux scrutant attentivement les lieux malgré leur apparente lassitude.

- Le thé vient de finir de bouillir.

Toujours la même scandaleuse voix grave qui sussurait chaque syllabes avec une délectation sadique, mélange de souffle de gorge, de grondement de r et de roulement de syllabes... Jim ferma un instant les paupières, tant l'emprise de cette voix lui était casiment intolérable. Puis il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Sherlock à l'autre bout de la pièce, assis sur la chaise de burreau, noyé dans l'ombre, les mains jointes devant lui par le bout de ses doigts tendus et écartés. Il esquissa un sourire et se laissant prendre au jeu, avança un peu au centre de la pièce avec une très légère impression de déjà vu. Il tourna sur lui même pour examiner le reste de l'appartement, et aussitôt eu-t-il tourné le dos qu'il sentit Sherlock se rapprocher, presque aussi silencieux qu'un chat sur le parquet. Ses mains effleurèrent ses épaules pour finir leur trajet sur son sternum, où elles s'emparèrent des bords de sa veste de smoking. Surpris, il frissonna.

- Laissez-moi vous débarassez de ceci...

Dans le geste, les mains glissèrent anodinement sur ses omoplates et Jim déglutit, ferma les yeux avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner le sourire qu'il arborrait, bien trop fier de son effet. Au pas sur le parquet et au bruit qui s'ensuivit, il devina qu'il venait de poser le manteau sur le canapé, puis qu'il se dirigeait vers le fauteuil pour s'y laisser tomber. Il se retourna lentement. Avachi dans le fauteuil, en face de lui, Sherlock l'observait d'en dessous, l'index sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Jim le parcoururent de bas en haut, s'imprégnant sans gêne aucune du spectacle. Il ne portait qu'un bas de jogging gris sur ses pieds nus, et sa chemise blanche, entièrement ouverte, dévoilait son torse - nu également. Ses jambes étendues, l'une légèrement repliés, le menton penchant un peu vers l'avant. Ses yeux bleus, implacables, guettaient chacune de ses réactions. Fallait-il qu'il ait traversé tellement d'épreuves physiques et morales ces dernières années et mois, pour en arriver à un tel niveau de déshinibation... ? La cocaîne devait aider aussi, sans doute aucun.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, murmura-t-il.

Jim se lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres en sourirant, les yeux brillants, et s'assit à son tour, faisant mine de s'intéresser au décor, aux flammes, conscient qu'il le dévorait des yeux. Il se pencha enfin vers le plateau et sans un regard pour lui, prit une tasse à laquelle il rajouta sucre et lait avant de se mettre à siroter délicatement le thé. Sherlock prit la sienne à son tour, deux sucres, sans lait. Un long silence s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce que le détective repose sa tasse sur la table basse.

- Vous ne voulez pas me regarder, Jim... ?

Non d'un chien. Cette voix. _Irrésistible_. Jim leva les yeux pour le dévisager, ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Sa tasse vide retomba dans sa soucoupe. Il n'était pas habitué. Il était prêt à tout, prêt à être confronté à l'horreur la plus pure, à des situations dont le commun des mortels n'avait aucune idée. Mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'aurait pu se préparer de quelques manières que ce soit à faire face un jour à ce Sherlock-ci, si longtemps attendu pourtant... Un Sherlock qui le désirerait, prêt à aller au delà du jeu de séduction, réveillant ses propres désirs et jouant sur ses cordes sensibles.

Celui-ci se leva et avança vers lui pour lui enlever sa tasse, sa main effleurant la sienne. Jim avala sa salive, les paupières papillonantes et le regard fixé devant lui. Sherlock posa la tasse et sa soucoupe sur le plateau.

- Oh, suis-je à ce point... effrayant ?

Et disant celà, il glissa une main sous son menton pour le redresser et ancra son regard dans le sien, qui brulait d'un éclat bleu perçant monstrueusement désirable. Le rythme cardiaque de Jim s'accéléra tandis que prisonnier, il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni détourner les yeux. Sherlock esquissa un sourire en enserrant doucement son poignet, affolant un peu plus le coeur de Jim dont la poitrine se soulevait violemment et dont l'essouflement était parfaitement audible à présent.

- Huum... grogna délicieusement Sherlock, votre pouls est rapide...

Il le contourna, et ses doigts frolèrent ses cheveux, sa nuque. _Oh, god._ Jim réprima un gémissement, le souffle de plus en plus rapide. Sherlock s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, ses boucles de jais insolentes sur son front, tout en observant Jim paralysé sur le fauteuil, les yeux clignotant, le regard incertain, la poitrine palpitante.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Jim ? Dites-moi... _que désirez-vous ?_

Il était tout près, si près que ses genoux pouvaient toucher les siens. Mais Sherlock ne fit que s'assoir à ses pieds, comme un enfant avec sa mère, par terre, les bras croisés sur ses cuisses et le menton posé par dessus, ne le lachant pas des yeux, paisiblement. Les poings serrés, Jim rejeta la tête en arrières, les paupières clauses et crispées. Il le regarda de nouveau, mais sa vision devennait trouble.

- A quoi... a quoi jouez-vous, Sherlock ? Gémit-il, _qu'est-ce que... vous faites ? _

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, l'air sincèrement étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais... ? Mais j'attends. J'attends que vous me dites ce que vous voulez et si vous êtes... _gentil_, j'essayerais de vous écouter.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il commençait à trembler et à manquer sérieusement d'air.

- Alors, que veux-tu, Jim... ?

Le ton de sa voix, l'usage du tu... son contact, si anodin, si enfantin, ses mots si... si... Sherlock se leva et il essaya de concentrer sa vision sur lui alors qu'il écartait les jambes pour s'assoir sur lui, à califourchon. _God, god, gooooood. _Jim poussa un franche gémissement avant de se mordre le poing.

- Pour commencer je pourrais te débarrassez de cette chemise inutile, il fait assez chaud, ici, poursuivit Sherlock, diablement esquis et tentateur, puis je poserais mes mains sur ton torse, je laisserais mes doigts te caresser lentement...

C'était tout bonnement intolérable. Jim haletait, sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue, comme si un étau compressait son crâne au rythme des éclairs de plaisir violents, douloureux, qu'il faisait naître en lui, autant par son contact que par sa voix qu'il maniait comme une arme redoutable... il était à se damner. Les mains fraiches de Sherlock se posèrent alors sur ses joues.

- Ceci dit, pour l'heure, déclara-t-il avec humour, il semblerait que je doive d'abord te faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Il glissa une main derrière sa nuque, se pencha sur lui et le faisant basculer la tête contre le bord du fauteuil, posa ses lèvres, d'une fraicheur esquise, sur les siennes.

- Huum détend-toi... grogna-t-il.

Alors le corps de Jim se relâcha entièrement, toutes ses tensions s'évanouirent progressivement. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au contact, ses lèvres puis sa langue répondant au baiser lent, doux et délicieux qu'il lui offrait.

Ainsi assis sur lui à califourchon, il le dominait entièrement et Jim ne pouvait que demeurer à sa mercis, esclave de ses caresses. Tout celà n'était sans doute qu'une manipulation, mais c'était de bonne guerre. Lui avait trouvé le point faible de Sherlock, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celui-ci ne finisse pas par comprendre le sien, pourtant pathétiquement évident.

Après tous ces jeux de séduction torturé, leur contact physique dégageait une douceur incroyable à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Alors que Sherlock approfondissait le baiser, il leva un bras et laissa sa main se glisser sous la chemise défaite pour la poser très délicatement dans le creux cambré de ses reins. Ses doigts d'eux-mêmes griffèrent légèrement sa colonne vertébrale. Sherlock poussa un gémissement, se cambrant d'avantage sous le contact, et rompant le baiser, enfouit son visage dans son cou, qu'il commença à dévorer de baisers enfiévrés. Ses coudes se plièrent vers l'arrière et Jim sentit les mains de Sherlock le défaire fébrilement de ses boutons de chemise. Il esquissa un demi sourire, la gorge tendue, offerte à ses lèvres gourmandes. Puis Sherlock se redressa d'un seul coup et agripant fermement son avant-bras, l'entraina dans son élan pour le faire basculer à terre. Allongé sur le tapis, appuyé sur les coudes, Jim dévisagea d'un sourire diabolique, un éclat espiègle luisant dans ses yeux noirs profonds, Sherlock debout devant lui. Il ota sa chemise, sans le quitter des yeux et s'allongea à côté de lui, repoussant le fauteuil pour leur faire de la place sur le tapis, face à la cheminée. Jim se redressa sur un coude, dos aux flammes, pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sherlock.

- Il semblerez que je sois plutot doué en bouche à bouche, susurra alors celui-ci. Tu as repris ton souffle.

Le sourire de Jim, machiavélique, s'intensifia. Il cligna des paupières et son regard sembla le lècher alors qu'il descendait avec une lenteur excessive vers ses lèvres puis le dévisagea de nouveau. En effet, il avait repris son souffle et par la même accasion le contrôle de lui-même...

- Il semblerez, en effet...

De son index, il caressa le ventre nu de Sherlock jusqu'au sternum, sans dévier son regard du sien qui se troubla légèrement.

- Sais-tu que c'était une très mauvaise idée, Monsieur de chasseur de dragon ?

Et disant celà, il s'assit à son tour à califourchon sur ses hanches, pour se pencher vers lui, les deux bras de chaque côté de son visage et son souffle se mêlant au sien.

- Parce que maintenant que je suis en parfaite possession de mes moyens...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la laissant en supens, dangeureuse, menaçante. Il se rapprocha encore, Sherlock adorablement perturbé. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer au dragon, Sherlock, quand c'est un autre dragon que tu essayes de manipule... Parce que maintenant, il semblerez que tu l'ais réveillé...

Sherlock déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour articuler, beaucoup moins certains que tout à l'heure – et pourtant, il le fit tout de même :

- Mais je t'en prie, Jim. Laisse sortir le dragon qui est en toi. Je serais ravie de lui faire la causette.

Jim éclata d'un rire silencieux. Ah, Sherlock. Même dans cette position, il trouvait le moyen d'être ironique. Alors Jim se mordit les lèvres et lui retira son pantalon. Sherlock le laissa faire, allongé comme un enfant sur le tapis, le corps totalement détendu, le regardant faire, vaguement. Jim braqua de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Ainsi soit-il… souffla-t-il et le quittant des yeux il se pencha sur lui comme un chat pour poser ses lèvres sur son ventre.

Sherlock gémit brusquement en cambrant les reins, la tête en arrière, ses boucles corbeaux étalés sur le tapis dévoilant son front pâle, et les lèvres de Jim contre sa peau dessinèrent un sourire. Il remonta vers lui, félin, et collant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge.

* * *

><p>Voilàààààà :D<p> 


End file.
